


A Father's Love

by LiamLordofTrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eye of Agamatto, Family Feels, Hospitalization, M/M, Serious Injuries, Stan Lee Cameo, Supreme Family, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/pseuds/LiamLordofTrash
Summary: When Peter is in danger, his fathers would do anything for him. Even take a bullet.The teen and up thing is for realistic depictions of hospitalization and kind of graphic hospitalization stuff, which messes with me kind of personally so I felt like I would put itI am down for Ironstrange/ Supreme Family requests! This will be finished in a few days





	1. The Incident

Stephen knew that technically, Peter could protect himself and that he would be fine, but he couldn’t stop himself. The Eye of Agamotto forewarned Stephen of the upcoming danger to Peter. A normal enough robbery, but this man had a gun, and the last time that Peter had gone against someone with a gun his shoulder had been grazed. It was terrifying for both Stephen and Tony, and they had insisted on taking care of Peter for weeks after that. He wasn’t going to let it happen again.

“I’m going out,” Stephen called, knowing Wong wouldn’t care. He headed to the door out of habit and opened a small portal there, walking through as the cloak attached to his shoulders. He walked to the store that was being robbed and about to be visited by its friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Stephen didn’t intend to do anything, just watch and make sure he was safe. He watched silently as Peter ran in and then followed quietly. He heard a gunshot and it just barely missed Peter. He darted forwards and wrapped himself around Peter taking a bullet to the back. He collapsed to the ground and clutched at the wound, desperate to stand up to help Peter- but he couldn’t make himself get up as pain ripped through his muscles. He forced the muscles in his legs to shoot him up and he collapsed awkwardly to the ground again. Peter had disarmed the robber and stuck him to the wall and was curled over him, screaming something and he could barely understand what it was. Stephen bit down hard on his lip in a hope to stay conscious. He felt Peter’s hand on his shoulder and he put an arm around Peter and tried to comfort him.

“I’m alright Peter,” was the only thing he could think to say. 

  
  


Peter wrapped his arms around Stephen as hard as he could and just wept. He touched the blood that was dripping down Stephen and the cloak and he couldn’t breath and he couldn’t think. He was dead. Uncle Ben was dead. And now Stephen was dead and it was his fault if he had just-

“Somebody call an ambulance!” demanded the store’s cashier. A man took a phone from his pocket and with shaking hands began to dial a number. Probably 911. Peter clung tighter and squeezed him as close to him as he could. 

“Please be alright, please, please get up, please,” Peter begged. 

“Oh my God,” said a bystander. He heard the man on the phone give the location.

“Dr. Strange was shot!” he exclaimed. “Shot! Shot in the back!” 

“Is he breathing?” he heard someone ask. Peter continued to try to breath, he moved a hand up to Stephen’s neck and tried to feel for a pulse. 

“I don’t know I can’t feel anything and I’m scared and I don’t know- please get up please,” begged Peter, snuggling closer to him, trying to lift him up to help him. To do  _ anything.  _ He was weak, he was powerless, he had  _ caused it.  _ Uncle Ben. He sat up a little as another man sat down and felt Stephen’s upper back, then moved a hand to his neck. 

“His heart’s beating he’s still alive,” said the man. 

“Yeah his heart’s beating,” the man said into the phone. Peter moved his arm over, realizing that he was touching the wound. He lifted a hand and saw the blood drip off his hand. He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself. So long as Stephen wasn’t dead he could do something- anything. 

“Kid? What’s happening?” he heard Tony’s voice. 

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!” he yelled. “Ste- Dr.- Dr. Strange he got.. He got.. He got shot and it’s my fault and he’s dying and I don’t know what to do!” Tears were streaming down his face as he started to choke even more, he wanted to take his mask off but he knew Mr. Stark wouldn’t approve. He had to keep it on to keep his secret identity to protect himself and Aunt May. 

“Kid stay there I will be there in two minutes I promise just stay there and breath-” 

“Okay, I’m here, okay I’m breathing just please get here, please get here quickly,” begged Peter. He had to take that mask off he had to he couldn’t breath with it on. 

“Are you alright?” asked a woman.

“He’s just a kid,” muttered the cashier. The cloak moved gently and quickly and wrapped around Peter, hugging him as if trying to comfort him. He let out a breath he had been sobbing back and forth through the last few minutes. He took off his mask under the cover of the cloak as he laid back across Stephen. 

“Please, please be okay, Mr. Stark is gonna be here soon he’ll make everything alright it’s gonna be okay I just need you to wait please,” he begged. “Please.” Peter stayed there and he continued to shake and cry and he left his head against Stephen’s shoulder. He heard the noise- the familiar sound of Tony’s suit as he flew in. He heard the heavy landing. He ran in.

“Has anybody here called the ambulance? Who called an ambulance?” Tony demanded. 

“I did,” said the man with the phone. “They said to keep on the line so I’m still on should I.. Should I hang up-”

“No stay on that line,” said Tony. He walked over. “Are you alright?” he asked Peter, holding him close.

“No,” Peter whimpered. 

“Stay here, please,” Tony said. He knelt by Stephen and he lifted him, moving him gently. He was unconscious, for sure. “His heart is still beating and the bullet’s in his shoulder it shouldn’t kill him but we still need it here.” Tony put Stephen back where he was and muttered to himself. “I shouldn’t have moved him I’m a fucking idiot,” he hissed under his breath. “Alright. We need to stay calm. Who did this?” Tony asked. Peter pointed to the man and Tony got up and walked over to him and with one punch flattened his nose to his face. The people there gasped. He went back to their sides. Peter heard the ambulance. “It’s gonna be alright,” Tony said, almost forcefully. The ambulance crew arrived along with police. The police pulled the man off the wall as the ambulance workers pushed through and Peter and Tony had to move away from him as he was stabilized and carried into the ambulance. Peter put his mask back on and he walked outside to watch the ambulance go. 

“This is my.. This is my fault,” Peter muttered.

“No. No.  _ No,”  _ snapped Tony. “This is not your fault. I don’t know what happened but it’s not your fault.” Peter gritted his teeth.

“He jumped in the way, it was going to be me,” said Peter softly. 

“That’s not your fault,” said Tony. “You didn’t do that- the only person who’s fault it is is the man who pulled the trigger. Stephen did that to protect you because he cares about you. You didn’t know this would happen.” 

  
  


Stephen woke up gradually, the hospital roof gradually coming into view as he woke up. He instantly panicked, his fuzzy mind unable to put together thoughts as his brain rushed to fill in the gaps- hospital something hurt his hands hurt everything hurt there was a tube in his throat there was a tube in his wrist this was bad there had been an accident there had been another accident- Wait. Where was Peter? He had gone to protect Peter where was Peter was he alright? He had forgotten the tube and tried to speak around it- tried to call for Peter find him and make sure he was alright. He choked and remembered the tube abruptly. He looked around the hospital room gradually. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and felt the need to escape- to run or make a portal or something- he didn’t want to be there or be injured or ever be in a hospital again- he wanted to go. 

“Stephen- lay down, it’s okay, we’re here,” Tony said softly. Stephen looked up to him from the bed. By all means nothing was holding him back but the pure weakness in every part of his body. He gave in, letting himself lay back on the hospital bed. “It’s gonna be alright Stephen,” said Tony, kissing his cheek. He was so glad that he and Tony had married a few years ago, otherwise he wouldn’t be allowed in the hospital room with him. He clung to Tony’s hand with his own, the IV in his arm moving under his skin when his arm hit the rails of the bed. He flinched and then gagged on the tube in his throat. The nurses came in quickly and Stephen wasn’t certain what happened next. He was certain that he didn’t black out, but there were gaps in his memory. The tube was gone, fortunately. Tony was not gone. Even better. 

“Peter,” Stephen said softly. His voice was raspy and weak. “Where’s Peter-” 

“Peter’s alright,” Tony said. “I mean he’s incredibly upset but he’s alright physically. You saved him.” 

“Up.. set?”

“He saw you get shot, Stephen,” Tony said. “He thought you died for a while and he was really worried. Really.. I mean he saw his Uncle Ben get shot and I think.. I think he’s really scared of losing another parent figure.”

“I was scared of losing him,” Stephen said. 

“I don’t know what made you follow him today but I am so so glad that you did, Stephen,” Tony said, holding one of his hands and rubbing it gently. “If we lost that boy I…” Tony’s voice cracked, and Stephen realized he was shaking.

“I know,” Stephen said, “Trust me I know.” 

 


	2. Recovery

Tony had to do a lot to get Peter there, and Peter thanked him again and again. He had to be there as Spiderman instead of Peter Parker. 

“Thank you Mr. Stark,” he said again.

“It’s fine, Spidey, I just.. I wanna let you see him- let him see you. You know, you’re the first thing he asked about,” Tony said. 

“I was?”

“He wanted to know where you were- if you were alright,” Tony said. 

“Is he alright?” asked Peter.

“You’ll see him soon, it’s alright,” said Tony. Peter walked in, and was quickly crowded by people. He squeezed through, Tony sacrificing himself to the crowd of people to help Peter get through. He ran up to the elevator. He held the card that Tony had written the floor and door number. He walked through the halls, head down. He bumped into a nurse.

“Oh! Sorry, my bad,” he said softly. 

“It’s alright,” she said. “Oh woah! Spiderman.”

“Heh, yeah I’m just a your friendly neighborhood Spiderman.”

“You’re here for Dr. Strange aren’t you? 

“Yeah,” said Peter. 

“Here, follow me,” she said.

“Oh, thank you,” Peter smiled. They walked down the hall to Stephen’s room. “Thank you so much,” said Peter. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” she said. Peter walked in slowly. Stephen was sleeping, his chest moving slowly. He was slightly lifted off the bed, suspended to keep his wound from getting worse. Peter sat down and waited, he didn’t want to wake Stephen up. Peter sighed, both with sadness and relief. He wanted Stephen to be awake and walking around but that wasn’t realistic. He was relieved to see that Stephen was alive and he didn’t seem to be in pain. Uncle Ben had been in pain. So much pain. He tried to calm himself, taking deep breaths and counting. Inhaile. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Exhale. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. His counting began to align with the heart monitor and he gritted his teeth. Peter focused on breathing, stopped counting. 

“Peter?” Peter gasped and opened his eyes. “Are you alright?” Stephen asked. 

“Huh? Yeah, yeah I’m fine I just kind of- my eyes were closed and I didn’t see you wake up,” he said softly.  “How are you?”

“I’m ok,” said Stephen. “I’ll be alright,” he promised. He closed his eyes a little. “I’m just so glad you’re alright.”

“That I’m alright? You got shot!” 

“It was worth it,” Stephen said, smiling. 

“But why?”

“To protect you,” Stephen said.

“I don’t want you to die to protect me!” Peter snapped. 

“I don’t- Peter I don’t- I’m not going to-”

“I can’t do this again,” Peter whimpered. “I can’t lose you too-”

“You won’t lose me, Peter,” Stephen said. 

“I almost did!” Peter said, gesturing generally at the room. 

“Peter- I… Peter, I understand why you’re upset- you’re right to be, but I couldn’t just let that happen to you. Normally I would find some way to protect  you and not hurt myself either- but I just didn’t have enough time to think.”

“Would you do it again?” asked Peter.

“You’re like a son to me, Peter,” Stephen said. “Of course.” Peter clenched his fists.

“I don’t want you to,” he said. “Please, please don’t die for me.” 

“I don’t plan to, Peter,” said Stephen. “But I’m not going to let you get hurt-” Stephen was likely going to say more, as he began to hack and cough. 

“Are you alright?” Peter asked. Stephen nodded. 

 

Tony walked in quietly, watching as Peter held Stephen’s hand. Tony walked to his side. He sat down next to Peter and wrapped an arm over Peter’s shoulders. Stephen was struggling to stay awake. Tony kissed Stephen’s forehead and gently touched his face. Stephen smiled softly, eyes nearly closed. 

“He needs some sleep,” Tony said softly. He didn’t want to leave Stephen, it was the last thing he wanted, but Stephen needed to sleep if he was going to get better. They walked out gradually, Tony kissing Stephen again as they left as Stephen fell asleep. 

“I gotta get home,” Peter said.

“I’ll drive you,” Tony said. He knew Peter planned to use his webs but he wanted to take Peter home, and talk to his Aunt. Just make sure everything was alright. They headed back. Everything was dark and the only light in the car came from the outside. Tony caught glimpses of Peter’s saddened face in the pale light of the street lights. “Are you alright, Peter?” 

“I’m… I just don’t want him to.. I don’t wanna lose you,” Peter said. 

“Peter I swear on my life I won’t let anything happen to Stephen or you,” Tony promised. 

“I don’t want  _ you  _ to die to save me either!” Peter yelled, slamming his hand against the dash. “I don’t want either of you to die! I don’t want Aunt May to die! I don’t want it! My mom and my dad and Uncle Ben and now Stephen got shot trying to protect me and he could have  _ died!  _ I could have caused his-”

“No!” Tony snapped, slamming his hand on the steering wheel. “You would not have  _ caused  _ his death, Peter! It’s not your fault and it’s not your fault that your parents died or your uncle- none of this is your fault!” Tony had started to yell. “This is never your fault!” There was an entice pause as Peter and Tony looked at each other in the dark car. Tony finally turned his head just in time to see the car in front of them had stopped. Tony yanked the steering wheel and he felt the wheels pull against him. He put one arm in front of Peter like a seat belt and bit down on his lip so hard blood dripped from it as they barely skidded away from the car and through a red light. They sat there quietly the rest of the drive. They got to May’s house quickly, but it felt like eternity. Peter got out and Tony got out after him, walking to him and giving him a hug. Peter’s head fell to Tony’s chest and he started to cry. Tony held him close and rubbed his back gently. “It’s alright, Peter,” Tony said softly. “It’s gonna be alright.” 

They went inside and Peter whipped his eyes. May walked to them and hugged Peter close and Peter nearly cried again. 

“Don’t worry,” May said, gently patting his back. “I’m here, Peter. We’re here.”  For a long time they all just stood there. 

“I’m gonna get a shower,” said Peter, wiggling free and heading down the hall. May and Tony stood there. 

“You thank him for me,” May said.

“What?”

“Stephen. Thank him for me,” she said. “After my sister and her husband I just.. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to Peter,” she said, starting to cry. 

“We won’t let anything happen to that boy,” promised Tony. “I swear on my life I would never let anything happen to him.”

“I know,” said May. “I know.” 

“I think be blames himself for what happened to his Uncle,” said Tony softly.

“I think you’re right,” May said, sighing, and rubbing her eyes. “But I’m not sure what to do,” she said.

“I don’t know either.” 

“I just… I’m so lucky you and Stephen are here for him too,” said May. “I don’t know what I’d do alone.” 

“I have no idea how you’ve done so well and gotten him so far alone, I don’t think I’d get through a day,” Tony said. “But you’re not alone anymore.”  Tony waited till Peter was out of the shower, told him goodnight, and then left. 

He got back in the car. Stephen would have had a stroke over how he had driven earlier. He laughed to himself. Stephen hated how he drove up it hurt his hands to drive. Tony slowed down to keep from scaring Stephen to death. He remembered the first time that he had driven with Stephen. 

 

Tony sped through the streets, driving like a madman to get to the restaurant on time. It was a fancy restaurant and Tony was not going to let them be late for their date. Stephen clung back to the seat almost comically, eyes closed tight.

“Slow down Tony!” snapped Stephen.

“It’s alright,” said Tony, “I’ve got this.”  Tony swerved around a minivan and Stephen started to shake. “Just hold on, we’re gonna get there.” They nearly made it through a red light when a truck pulled out and they nearly hit it. Stephen gasped and curled in on himself, making a magic shield in front of both of them. 

“Jesus, Tony! What the hell is wrong with you!?” snapped Stephen. 

“Are you alright, Stephen?” Tony asked. The shields went down gradually and Tony realized what was wrong. His  _ hands.  _ How the hell had Tony not realized it? He felt so stupid. “Oh shit- I’m sorry I don’t know how- I.. I forgot and I just wanted to get there and… I’m sorry, Stephen,” said Tony. 

“It’s… I.. It’s alright, Tony,” Stephen said, “Just know that if you ever do that again with me in the car I’m going to banish you to the seventh circle of Hell.” Tony laughed.

“Alright, fair enough.” 

 

Tony smiled as he thought about Stephen. He got home and walked inside, the place feeling deathly empty. He walked to his bed room, peeling off clothes as he went. He laid in his bed, which felt much too empty. He missed Stephen. 

 


	3. Physical Therapy

If he could get out of the hospital any faster without making the wound worse, Stephen would. He hated being in the hospital, he hated all of it. He was constantly reminded of his hands and of when he was stuck in a hospital because of his hands-  all the surgeries but never relief. It made him panicky whenever the pain shot through his back. 

“You stretched a little too far,” said Dr. Lee, the physical therapist. They were going over a final exam of the injury before Stephen could be released. He would still have to do physical therapy once he was released, but he could at least go home. The wound had been checked a few times. It was  _ fine.  _ He just had to go through a few more of the exercises. He remembered distinctly the stretching of the ruined muscles of his hand as he closed his eyes tight and wished he could just tear his own hands off. There had been times when he had wished the crash had just killed him. He had nightmares were it was worse- had painful deaths in his dreams over and over- he had been trapped in his own mind for so long when he was in the hospital, and once he was out it still didn’t stop. He stretched and felt the pain and remembered a dream. 

He was driving down the winding road he had been that night. His hands were already damaged, for some reason but the dream made it alright- logical. The same thing happened once more, the same flip, the same crash, but this time it was so much worse. The car crunched almost comically, bending over him, crushing everything in his body. There was a deep numbness in everything- he couldn’t feel anything but the pain in his hands. But he could see the distinct bones sticking through his broken body, count the ribs. There were twelve sets of ribs. He counted five ribs out of his chest. That was bad. He was dying wasn’t he? Alright. That was alright. Blood dribbled down his face and he coughed a few times. Something in his brain had realized it was a dream- and then he realized when he had not had that dream for a long time. He looked at his hands. They normally weren’t damaged yet in the dream. He couldn’t move anything, still, so he supposed he would just have to die in the dream again. Then, the dream tugging on his conscious mind again reminded him of something- he couldn’t die- he had to get up and he had to survive- to get to Tony and Peter. He couldn’t move his body though, and the car was beginning to sink into the water. The water sunk up to his ribs and the cold of the water sunk into him-as if it sunk into his ribs. He felt the water drenching into him- that was ridiculous water couldn’t just flow into somebody’s wounds like that- but it was happening. It sunk him down and he began to drown, drown from the inside. Stephen couldn’t  _ breath _ . He had to get up and he had to get out of the car but his body was useless he sank down into the water. He had woken up abruptly, and hadn’t been able to get back to sleep.

 

He wasn’t sure why he thought of that dream then, but he did. He didn’t care- he just had to get out of the hospital. He finished the rest of the stretching and poking and was getting ready to check out of the hospital when Tony got back to the hospital.

“Stephen! You’re good to go right?” asked Tony.

“Oh, yeah,” Stephen said. “We’re ready to go,” he said. Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around him and Stephen gasped.

“What- What’s- Oh!” Tony realized he had brushed the wound. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright,” Stephen said. He and Tony walked out and got in the car, Tony in the driver’s seat. “You had better not-”

“I won’t,” Tony said. “I’ll drive careful.” 

 

Stephen knew, for sure, that he wasn’t driving to the right place, but Tony figured as long as he kept a straight face and denied it that Stephen wouldn’t be able to prove it until it was too late. He was, however, having an issue not grinning. 

“Where are we going?” Stephen asked.

“Home,” Tony said casually.

“Why are we going this way?” asked Stephen.

“Because we are,” said Tony.

“Mmmhmmm,” said Stephen. “What are you doing?”

“I’m driving,” Tony said. 

“Very funny,” Stephen said.

“I’m driving you.”

“Where?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Tony gave in. Stephen sighed.

“I don’t like surprises.”

“You’ll like this one,” said Tony. “I promise.”

“Mmmmmm.”

“You will.”

“Alright,” Stephen relented. Tony didn’t want him to know that there was a surprise- it ruined part of the surprise. But fine, at least he didn’t know what it was.

“Don’t you dare use the Eye of Agamotto to see what your surprise is,” Tony added.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” said Stephen.  “But now…”

“No! You better not! Don’t do it,” Tony said, almost laughing. 

“Hmm,” said Stephen. “I might just have to.”

“Don’t you do it.”

“You practically suggested it,” said Stephen. 

“I did not,” Tony said. “I told you not to!”

“Well you reminded me of it,” said Stephen.

“Telling you not to.”

“But if I don’t use it how will I know if I like the surprise?” 

“Just believe me,” said Tony. “I know you’ll like it.”  Stephen leaned back and closed his eyes. “Are you doing it?”

“No,” Stephen said. “If I was you would know.” 

“Mhmmm. How would I know?” asked Tony. 

“I think the green magic floating around would be kind of a give away.” Tony grinned.

“I missed you,” said Tony. 

“I missed you too,” Stephen agreed. “I missed you so much.” 

“Everybody missed you,” said Tony.

“Everybody?” asked Stephen.

“Well, me, Peter-”

“So we’re going to visit Peter?” asked Stephen.

“How dare you,” said Tony.

“I didn’t use the Eye of Agamotto- I just guessed,” said Stephen. “But that reaction further proves I’m right.”  Tony sighed.

“Yeah, the surprise is we’re going to see Peter.” 

“Hm.”

“Hm?”

“I do like that surprise.” 

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t have ruined it for yourself,” said Tony.

“I like it just as much now that I know.” 

“Well act surprised for Peter at least.” 

“Of course,” Stephen agreed. 

  
  


“Tony why are we here?” Stephen asked. Tony rolled his eyes but knew that Stephen asked it because Peter was likely listening. 

“Shush, just come with me,” Tony said. 

“Alright,” sighed Stephen. Tony drug him to the door and distinctly heard Peter lunge off the door and stick to the wall. Stephen cracked a smile at that, recognizing it too. The door opened and Peter ran to Stephen and hugged him, fortunately around the mid back, avoiding doing what Tony had done. He still felt bad about that. 

“Surprise!” yelled Peter. Stephen gasped and Tony still wanted to glare at him for ruining his surprise. 

“You’re right, Tony, I like this surprise.”

“You knew you were going to be surprised?” asked Peter.

“We were driving in the wrong direction for too long,” said Stephen. Peter ushered Stephen inside and sat him town at the table. Tony followed, smiling. Stephen didn’t know all of it yet. Peter presented him with a swarm of cupcakes.

“Aunt May and I made them and I hope they don’t suck,” said Peter.

“Aw, I love them,” Stephen said. He picked up one of the cup cakes and started trying to peel the wrapper off of it, hands shaking and ultimately dropping it almost into his lap. Peter caught the cupcake quickly. “Thank you,” said Stephen. Peter handed it back to him. 

“We have to  look out for each other,” said Peter, smiling. Tony sat down with them and wrapped his arms around them both, over Peter’s shoulders and around Stephen’s waist Tony pulled them close. He had them with him again, it was all going to be alright. 

 


End file.
